elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Schindler elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Schindler. Armenia * The Republica Hotel, Yerevan * Hotel National, Yerevan * The Sign DoubleTree by Hilton, Yerevan * Americano Complex, Yerevan * Best Western Congress Hotel, Yerevan * Yerevan Mall, Yerevan Australia New South Wales *Sydney Opera House (elevators to car park), Sydney *MetCentre, Sydney *Myer Department Store, Sydney *Westfield malls: **Westfield Sydney **Westfield Liverpool **Westfield Hornsby (2002) *Vibe Hotel Milsons Point, North Sydney (1992) *The Grace Hotel, Sydney *The Mantra, Parramatta, Sydney *Swissotel Sydney *Sydney International Airport Railway Station, Sydney *1 O'Connel St, Sydney *ANZ Bank Centre, Sydney *One One One Eagle St, Sydney *Darling Park Tower 3 (Rabobank Tower), Sydney *Radisson Blu Hotel Sydney *MLC Centre, Sydney (in the process of being modded) Victoria *Crown Casino & Entertainment Complex, Melbourne *Zara (Bourke Street), Melbourne *Mercure Therry Street, Melbourne Queensland *Brisbane Domestic Airport, Brisbane China Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *World Trade Centre, Causeway Bay (1975)Remaining elevators were modernized twice. *Hopewell Centre, Wan Chai (1981)Exterior scenic elevators serving 17 and 56 were modernized in 2011. *The Landmark, Central: **Edinburgh Tower **Alexandra House **York House (2006) **Jardine HouseModernized from Otis elevators. *Pacific Place, AdmiraltyAll passengers elevators in the shopping mall are been replaced by Kone. *Three Pacific Place, Wan Chai *Taikoo Place, Quarry Bay: **Berkshire House (1998) **Devon House (1993, upgraded in 1995) **Lincoln House (1998)These buildings have Miconic 10 elevators. **Cambridge House (2003) **Warwick House (1992) **One Island East (2008) *Taikoo Shing, Quarry Bay (1972-1986)All the elevators in the residential building have been modernized. *Times Square, Causeway Bay (1994, 2012Replaced from one service elevator (S8) and one freight elevator (S7) to new Schindler 7000 elevators.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9K3DhphObRU, 2013Replaced from four scenic elevators (P28-P31) to new Schindler 7000 normal elevators.) *Harbour Centre, Wan Chai North (1983, 2013, modernization of 14 elevators from original 1983 Schindler elevators) *Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Centre (Old Wing), Wan Chai North (1988)Hong Kong's largest service elevator which can carry 45 tonnes (Records of the lifts in Hong Kong (hkelev.com)). *Great Eagle Centre, Wan Chai North (1983, 2015, modernization projects from original 1983 Schindler elevators) *Tung Hing House, Lei Tung Estate, Apleichau (1987) *Wah Yin House, Wah Kwai Estate, Aberdeen (1990) *The Peak Tower *Yiu Tung Estate, Shau Kei Wan (1994, 1995) *Tsuen Wing Lau (Block C), Lai Tak Tsuen, Braemar Hill (2008, replacement from 1976 Fiam elevators) Kowloon *International Commerce Centre, Kowloon Station (2011)In office elevators only the lobby floors have PORT stations. Other floors have SchindlerID stations *New World Centre H2 (2014) *Silvercord, Tsim Sha Tsui (1983) *K11, Tsim Sha Tsui (2009) *The ONE, Tsim Sha Tsui *Langham Place Office Tower, Mong Kok (2004) *Cordis Hotel (formerly Langham Place Hotel), Mong Kok (2004) *B P International Hotel, Tsim Sha Tsui * (2012) *Choi Yuen Estate (2012, modernization of 30 elevators) New Territories *Hong Kong Science and Technology Parks (Phase 3) (2013-2014) *Tin Shui (2) Estate (1993) *Mei Lam Estate, Sha Tin **Mei Wai House (1981, 2015-2017, replaced from original 1981 Schindler elevators under Lift Modernisation Programme) **Mei Fung House, Mei Tao House, Mei Yeung House (2015-2017, replaced from original 1981 Fujitec elevators under Lift Modernisation Programme) DomainSchindler.jpg|Three main Schindler elevators at Domain, Yau Tong. Schindler_hydraulic_elevator_HKPHE.jpg|1994 Schindler elevator in Hong Kong Public Housing Estate carpark (Yiu Tung Estate Carpark 1) Schindler_hydraulic_elevator_HKPHE_(2).jpg|Inside a 1994 Schindler elevator in Hong Kong Public Housing Estate carpark (Yiu Tung Estate Carpark 1) Dewhurst_UL200_indicator_on_Schindler_elevator_HK.jpg|A 1993 Schindler elevator in Hong Kong Public Housing Estate ((Tin Shui (2) Estate) Macau *The Venetian Macau *Grand Lisboa Macau *Hotel RoyalReplaced by Macau Hualong elevator in 2012. *Sands Cotai Central - Tower 5B (2014) *Nova City Phase 5 (2014) *Macao Studio City (2012) *One Oasis (Lot 6) (2012) Shanghai *Plaza 66 (2001) *ifc Mall *Oriental Financial Center (2013) Nanjing *Greenland Financial Centre, Nanjing Beijing *China World Tower *China World Mall *World Trade Tower 3 *National Stadium (Bird Nest/2008 Oylmpic Stadium) (2008) *New World Shopping Mall *The Place Wuhan * AEON Mall Wuhan Jinyintan France Brest * De la Sharthé Street (2014) * 24 Fédérés Street * Brest Bretagne Airport (2007) * Morvan's Hospital (Branded as Gervais-Schindler) Brest (1960) * 140 Robespierre Street * Place Jo Tanguy * Le Stiff (Hall A & B) Lyon * Lyon Saint-Exupéry Airport (2003, 2007, 2008) * La Part-Dieu Shopping Mall (1975, 2001, 2010) * The Brittania Towers (modernized into Schindler PORT) * La Part-Dieu Tower (1975, with the fastest elevators in France outside Paris) * La Part-Dieu Train Dtation (1970s as Roux-Combaluzier Schindler, 1983, modernization by Kone in 2015) * La Cité Internationale de Lyon (1996-2001) * Almost all the elevators in Lyon Metro (1990s-2003) Paris *Louvre Museum (under the glass pyramid) * Les Quatre-Temps shopping mall, La Défense * Several Paris Metro stations Indonesia Bali Note: Most of these installations are Schindler 3300 AP. Badung Regency *Courtyard by Marriott Bali Nusa Dua (2011) *Nusa Dua Beach Hotel (1983)Most elevators have been replaced into Schindler 3300 AP MRL and Fuji Yida elevators in 2011. *Westin Resort Nusa Dua (Premium Wing) (2013) *Melia Bali, Nusa Dua (1985) *Hotel Santika Siligita Nusa Dua *Mahogany Hotel Nusa Dua (2013) *ION Bali Benoa Hotel *Bali Paragon Jimbaran (2015) *Harris Hotel Bukit Jimbaran (2013) *Bedrock Hotel Kuta (2015) *The Tusita Hotel (2012) *Eden Kuta Hotel (2012) *Sun Island Hotel Kuta (2011) *Discovery Kartika Plaza Hotel, Kuta (1990)Modernized in November 2005 with new STEP controllers and fixtures, and Ningbo Xinda traction motors. *Holiday Inn Express Kuta Square (2013) *Grand Barong Resort, Kuta (Early 2015) *Four Points by Sheraton Bali Kuta (2015) *Neo Hotel Kuta Jelantik (2013) *Sun Island Hotel Legian (2013) *Neo+ Hotel Kuta Legian (2014) *Pullman Bali Legian Nirwana Resort (2008) *The Bene Hotel (2012) *Grandmas Legian Hotel (2012) *Bliss Surfer Hotel (2012) *CitiHub Majesty Hotel @Kuta (2015) *Berry Glee Hotel (2014) *Kuta Central Park Hotel (2010) *Grand Zuri Hotel Kuta (2014) *Park Regis Hotel (2012) *Harris Hotel Raya Kuta (2013) *Grandmas Kuta Hotel (2012) *H Sovereign Bali (2014) *Zest Hotel Legian (2016) *Ananta Legian Resort (2012) *Hotel Berry Biz (2014) *Harris Hotel Kuta Galleria (2014) *Ibis Styles Kuta Circle Hotel (2012) *Fontana Hotel *Grandmas Ngurah Rai Hotel (2013) *Crystal Hotel Kuta (formerly favehotel By Pass Ngurah Rai) (2012) *Golden Tulip Jineng Resort, Bali (2015) *Swiss-Belhotel Petitenget (2014-2015) *Fame Hotel Sunset (2015, opening soon) *TS Suites Seminyak (2013) *Seminyak Village Mall (2014-2015)These buildings have Schindler 5500 elevators. *The Seminyak Resort (2011)These buildings have Schindler 3300 AP elevators. *Sense Seminyak Hotel (formerly Swiss-Belinn Seminyak Hotel, 2013) *Katamama Boutique Hotel (2015) *Maxone Hotel Seminyak (2015) *Four Points by Sheraton Bali Seminyak (formerly Vasanti Seminyak Resort, 2012) *favehotel Sunset Seminyak (2014) Denpasar City *Karya Subur Supermarket Furniture, Denpasar (2013) *favehotel Tohpati, Denpasar (2015) *Hyatt Regency Sanur (currently closed for renovation) *Prama Sanur Beach Hotel (replaced from unknown elevators) *Maya Sanur (2015) *ARTOTEL Sanur (2015) *Taksu Sanur Hotel Others *Ubud Hanging Gardens, Ubud (2008)The only elevator in the resort which is a 5400 AP MRL with E-Type fixtures. There are two funiculars installed by Access Automation. Schindler elevators MeliaBali 1.jpg|Two Schindler hydraulic elevators (1985) at Melia Bali. Schindler elevators MeliaBali 2.jpg|Another two Schindler hydraulic elevators (1985) at Melia Bali. Schindler elevators NDBH.JPG|Two Schindler elevators at Nusa Dua Beach Hotel, Nusa Dua, Bali. The elevator on the left is partially original while the one on the right has been replaced into 3300 AP MRL in 2011. Taken on 4th floor. Bandung *Braga Citywalk **Aston Braga Citywalk **Braga Citywalk Apartment *Festival Citylink **Harris Hotel Festival Citylink *Ibis Styles Braga *De Java Hotel Sukajadi *Roger's Spa Pejuang 45 and Dago *Crowne Plaza Hotel Bandung (2014) *Neo Hotel Dipatiukur (2015) Jakarta North Jakarta *Pluit Junction *Museum Bank Mandiri, Kota Tua (1960s)Possibly the first Schindler elevator in Indonesia. The elevator was disabled and the traction motor is displayed as a museum exhibit. Another similar Schindler elevator in the building was replaced into Hyundai elevator in the 1990's. *Gading Riverview City Home Apartement (partially inside Kelapa Gading Square complex) *Grand Whiz Kelapa Gading *The Summit Apartment Central Jakarta *Mahkamah Konstitusi (2007)Building 1 (West Medan Merdeka Street) has E-Type Fixtures. Building 2 (High Rise/Abdul Muis Street) has D-Line Fixtures with a bilingual automated voices (Indonesian-English). *CCM Building, CikiniCCM stands for Central Cipta Murdaya. *Bunda Women's and Children Hospital, Menteng (1973, modernized by Schindler) *MD Place *Menara BCA (2007) *Kempinski Private Residences (2007) *Mandarin Hotel JakartaModernized using M-Line push buttons and D-Line floor indicators. *Thamrin Nine (under construction) *International Finance Center 2 (2015) *World Trade Center, Jakarta: **WTC 1 (1990s) **WTC 2 (2011) **WTC 5 (1980s, modernized in 2015) *Sinarmas MSIG Tower (2015) *Le Meridien Hotel - South Wing (1991) *Wisma GKBI (1995) *Aryaduta Suites Sudirman *Gudang Garam Tower *Menara Palma (2008) *Graha Aktiva *Jakarta International Expo, Kemayoran (2014)All four 1990s GoldStar scenic elevators were replaced into Schindler 3300 AP MRL scenic elevators. *BMKG Tower Kemayoran *favehotel Pasar Baru *G7 Hotel Pasar Baru (2015) *Perkumpulan Strada Gunung Sahari (2014) *New Mirah Hotel, Sawah Besar (1996) *Lion Air Tower 21542.jpg|Two of the four new Schindler 3300 AP MRL scenic elevators at Jakarta International Expo, Central Jakarta. West Jakarta *Kondominium Taman Anggrek (1995) *APL Tower (2009) *Puri Indah Mall (modernized from 1990s LG elevators) *Puri Indah Mall Expansion (2012) *New PT. Berca Schindler Lifts Head Office, Puri Indah (2016)Schindler Indonesia New Office Topping Off Ceremony (Schindler Indonesia) *Metro TV, Kebon Jeruk East Jakarta *''To be added.'' South Jakarta *Gran Rubina - Generali Tower (2014) *Tamara Center (2009)Replacement of late 1980s GoldStar elevators. *Kuningan City (2010) *AXA Tower (2010) *DBS Tower - Ciputra World Jakarta (2012) *Menara Prima 1 *Menara Prima 2 (2013) *Menara RajawaliThis building also houses the headquarter of PT. Berca Schindler Lifts (sole agent of Schindler elevators and escalators in Indonesia). *Menara DEA 2 *Menara Karya (2006) *The East (2007) *Eighty8 Office Tower - Kota Kasablanka (2012) *BTPN Tower *Setiabudi 2 (1982) *Bakrie Tower (Epicentrum Walk Complex) *The Energy (2008) *Menara Mulia (1992) *Capital Place and Four Seasons Hotel Jakarta (2015) *Senayan City (2005) **Panin Bank Tower **SCTV Tower **Senayan City Residence *Residence8 and Office8 *Pondok Indah Mall **Pondok Indah Mall 1 (2012-2013)Replacement of two service elevators; Lift 1 and 3. Lift 1 was modernized into 5400 AP MRL in 2012 and Lift 3 was modernized into 3300 AP MRL in 2013. All elevators were originally Dong Yang hydraulic elevators from 1991. **Pondok Indah Mall 2 (2004) **Street Gallery (2012) *Pondok Indah Office Tower **Tower 1 (1996) **Tower 2 (2008) **Tower 3 (2011) *Pondok Indah Golf Gallery *Talavera Office Park (2008) *Menara FIF *Amaris La Codefin Kemang Surabaya *Galaxy Mall 2 *Grand City *Petra Square *Bank Central Asia Galaxy *Bank Indonesia Surabaya *Plaza BRI *Pasar Atom Mall *City of Tomorrow Mall *Pop! Hotel Stasiun Kota *Harris & Pop! Hotel Gubeng (2014) *Sofyan Inn Grand Kalimas Hotel Yogyakarta *Plaza Ambarrukmo (2005) *Royal Ambarrukmo Hotel - Ballroom *Whiz Hotel Yogyakarta (2010) *Progo Yogyakarta (2009) *Hotel Mutiara Malioboro I (2013)Replacement of three 1970s Hitachi elevators into 3300 AP MRL elevators. *Hotel Mutiara Malioboro II (2013)Replacement of two 1982 Mitsubishi elevators into 3300 AP MRL elevators. *Sejahtera Hotel & Apartment (1996) Banten *Bintaro Jaya Xchange, Tangerang (2013) *Marcella Square (Bintaro Jaya), Tangerang (2016) *Giant Extra Bintaro CBD, Tangerang *Giant Extra BSD City, Tangerang *BSD Junction, Tangerang (2005, freight elevator) *Mercure Serpong Alam Sutera, Tangerang (2013) *Ibis Hotel Serpong, Tangerang *Giant Extra Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Grand Serpong Mall & Great Western Resort, Tangerang (2005) *Amaris Hotel Tangcity, Tangerang *One PM Lifestyle Building, Tangerang *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport - Terminal 3, Cengkareng (2014-2016) Other cities *Universitas Indonesia - Fakultas Psikologi (Faculty of Psychology), Depok *Grand Metropolitan, Bekasi (2012) *M Gold Tower, Bekasi (2014)These buildings have Schindler 5500 elevators equipped with PORT destination dispatch system. *Hotel Horison Jababeka, Bekasi (2016) *Paragon Mall and Crowne Plaza Hotel, Semarang (2009) *Louis Kienne Hotel Simpang Lima, Semarang *Hotel Santika Pekalongan *Batu Suki Resort Hotel, Batu *M Boutique Hotel, Makassar *Zest Hotel Harbour Bay, Batam, Riau Islands (2015) Italy Campania Region Naples * Hotel Romeo (2001) * Hotel Mercure (2012) * Via Ernesto Ricci 1 (2001) * Via Tribuni Della Plebe 33 (1963) * Hotel Palazzo Esedra (2010) * Railway Station Toledo (2011) * Centro Commerciale Auchan Via Argine (2009) * LOW Design Department Store (2016) * Railway Station Municipio (2014-2015) * Railway Station Toledo (2011) * Parking Garage Vallone Dei Mulini, Sorrento (2010) * Via Consalvo 97A (1960's) * Centro Direzionale Lotto 1 (1990) * Mall Azzurro (2009-2015) * Caravaggio Sporting Village (2013) * Japan Kantō Region Tokyo * Murayama Danchi (2001) *Hitotsubashi University - International Affairs Office (2001) *Akasaka 6-chome Special Care Nursing Home (2001) *Tobata Station, Kita-Kyushu (2002) *Aoyama R Natsuno Building, Omotesando Kanagawa * Yokoo Housing residential complex, Yokohama Chiba * General Research Building of Tokyo University, Chiba (2003) Chūbu Region Nagoya *Higashi Sakura Kai-Kan Shizuoka * Kakegawa Station Kansai Region Osaka * Carrefour Hypermarket Sayama, Monoo, Amagasaki, Higashi-Osaka (2002) *Shimoshinjo public housing complex, Osaka (2002) *Higashi Toyonaka housing residential complex, Osaka (2003) *Abiko Hishi housing residential, Osaka (2004) Kyoto *APA Hotel Kyoto Ekimae, Kyoto Kyushu Region Fukuoka * Fukuoka City Subway Line, Fukuoka (2003) Kumamoto *Kumamoto University Hospital, Kumamoto (2005) Okinawa * Okinawa Monorail, Okinawa (2002) Others *Some JR stations in Odawara and Tamachi (2002) South Korea Seoul * ING Tower, Seoul (2006) *S-Trenue, Seoul (2007) *Ssangrim, Seoul (2009) *D-Cube City, Seoul (2009) *Shinsegae Kyongbang Mall, Seoul (2009) *Hoehyun 2nd Office, Seoul (2009) *Daewoo Construction Building, Seoul (2005) *SSangyong Namsan Platinum, Seoul (2008) *Sinsa-dong Complex, Seoul (2013) *Euljiro, Seoul (2010) Incheon * Incheon International Airport, Incheon (2014) *Songdo The Central Park, Incheon (2008) *Cheongra The Lake Park, Incheon (2011) Others *Residential buildings managed by Korean National Housing Corporation, throughout South Korea (2006) *Various Lotte Mart hypermarts, nationwide *E-Mart, nationwide *Novotel Ambassador Hotel, Busan *IKEA Gwangmyung, Gwangmyung (2014) *Yongin U-Tower, Gyeonggi (2009) *O2 Grande, Gunsan (2007) *IT Valley, Yongin (2011) *Jangcheon APT, Jinhae (2006) *Geumgang Exllu Tower, Daejeon (2010) *GS Square, Anyang (2010) *NHN Pangyo, Pangyo (2012) *Ilsan Kintex, Ilsan (2014) *Homeplus malls, various locations Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Menara Seputeh *Plaza Low Yat (1999, modernized except service elevators) *Lot 10, Bukit Bintang (1991) *Melia Hotel Kuala Lumpur (1990s) *Pavilion KL *Suria KLCC (1998, modernized by Schindler in 2009) Johor Bahru *DoubleTree by Hilton Johor Bahru *Grand BlueWave Hotel *The Landmark Tower *Larkin Bus Terminal Others *Kuala Lumpur International Airport - Sattelite Terminal, Selangor (1998) *Tropicana City Mall, Petaling Jaya, Selangor *Amber Court, Genting Highlands, Pahang *Straits Quay, Penang (2011) *The Hotel Waldorf, Penang (1968) *The Hotel Federal, Penang (1958) *Island Plaza, Penang (1998) *Golden Sands Resort - Penang *Hotel Equatorial Melaka, Melaka *The Pacific Sutera, Kota Kinabalu Mexico *Marriott CasaMagna Resort, Cancun *Kukulcan Plaza, Cancun *Le Meridien Hotel, Cancun *JW Marriott, Cancun *Marriott CasaMagna Resort, Puerto Vallarta *Grand Venetian Towers, Puerto Vallarta *Peninsula Vallarta, Puerto Vallarta *Presidente InterContinental, Ixtapa *Luxury Avenue, Cabo San Lucas New Zealand Schindler is the largest Elevator company in New Zealand: Wellington *Wellington International Airport (1998) *Wellington Central Bus and Train Station *Grand Arcade (Old Bank) *Travelodge Lambton Quay *Spark Tower (Formerly Telecom Tower) *Wellington Hospital **Main Hospital Building **Blood & Cancer Centre **Clinical Management Unit *Wellington Embassy Theater *Wellington Cable Car Museum *Wellington Central Library *Civic Square *Wellington City and Sea Museum *New World, Oriental Bay *Moore Wilson's, Tory Street *Moore Wilsons, Kenepuru/Porirua *North City Shopping Centre, Porirua *Farmers, Coastlands Mall, Paraparaumu Auckland * Auckland International Airport * Britomart Transport Centre Christchurch * Westfield Riccarton, Riccarton Singapore East Region *Eunos Techolink *Chiat Hong Building, Eunos *Eastpoint Mall, Simei *Former (Old) Changi Hospital - Block 161 (1962-1997A wander through old Changi Hospital, elevators still present) *Changi Village Ferry Terminal *Changi Airport Terminal 4 (under construction) Central Region *Millenia Walk (1996) *The Ritz-Carlton Millenia *Suntec City (replacement from Mitsubishi elevator) *CHIJMES (replaced into Schindler 5500 elevators) *Bugis+ (formerly Illuma Bugis, 2009) *Bright Chambers (Middle Road) *IOI Plaza *Raffles Hospital *Golden Mile Tower *Fullerton Hotel *One Fullerton *The Fullerton Bay Hotel *Asia Square Tower 1 & 2 *Marina Bay Financial Centre *The Riverwalk, Clarke Quay *Central @ Clarke Quay *Holiday Inn Express Clarke Quay *Chinatown Point *URA Building *LTA Gallery *Singapore National Heart Centre *CPF Building *Shenton House *Capital Tower *Amara Singapore Hotel *Altez *Miramar Hotel *Singapore Power Building *Copthorne King's Hotel *Singapore Polytechnic - Block T16, T17 *Fusionopolis, one-North *Palms @ Sixth Avenue, Bukit Timah *Gleneagles Hospital *Grand Park Orchard *Orchard Parade Hotel *Shaw Centre, Scotts Road (1993) *Lido Complex - Shaw Centre (1993, modernized) *Isetan Shaw Centre (1993, modernized) *The Elizabeth Hotel *ION Orchard (2009) *Orchard Central (2009) *The Atrium @ Orchard (2013) *School Of The Arts (SOTA) *The Hamilton Scotts *Square 2 - Novena Medical Centre *Oasia Hotel Novena (2011) *Bishan Central Library *Junction 8, Bishan *West Coast Plaza *Village Residence @ West Coast *HarbourFront Tower 1 & 2 *Sentosa Express stations, Sentosa Island **Waterfront Station **Imbiah Station *Sofitel Singapore Sentosa Resort, Sentosa Island *Sentosa Cove Bus Terminal, Sentosa Island *Carpella Sentosa Island *The Tourism Academy @ Sentosa *112 Katong *Tiong Bahru Market North Region *Sun Plaza, Sembawang *Northpoint, Yishun North East Region *NEX, Serangoon *Compass Point, Sengkang West Region *Regency Grove, Choa Chu Kang *ITE College West, Choa Chu Kang (2009) *Mi Casa Condominium, Choa Chu Kang *Civil Service Club, Bukit Batok *IMM Building (Lobby C), Jurong East *Taman Jurong Food & Market Centre (2005) Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Block 14, 22 Old Airport Road HDB (1958) *Block 20 Dakota Crescent HDB (1958) *Block 2 Joo Chiat Complex HDB (1980s, modernized by ULift) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 (office tower) * C.P. Tower 3 * CyberWorld Tower * Amari Watergate Bangkok * Swissotel Le Concorde Bangkok * Center One * Mega Plaza Saphan Lek * Novotel Bangkok Platinum * Platinum Fashion Mall (Zone 3) * AIA Capital Center (2014) * Supreme Complex * La Villa * AIS Tower 1 (Formerly Intouch Tower) * SM Tower * Bangkok Plaza * Bangkok Hospital * Grand Diamond Plaza * Krungthong Plaza * Thanapoom Tower * Chamnarn Phenjati Business Center * AVANI Atrium Bangkok (Main elevators) * Italthai Tower * Olympia Thai Tower (Main elevators) * Olympia Thai Plaza * The 93 Hotel Bangkok * The Stock Exchange of Thailand Building (2015) North Bangkok * Energy Complex (Building A) * SJ Infinite One Business Complex (2014) * Sun Towers * Plearnary Mall * Central General Hospital East Bangkok * Happyland Center * Seacon Square (1994) * The Paseo Town * B2 Bangna Premier Hotel * The Paseo Mall * A-Link Square South Bangkok *Most buildings managed by TCC Land/Golden Land/Univentures **Park Ventures Ecoplex (2011) **Sathorn Square (2011) **208 Wireless Road **Plaza Athenee Bangkok **The Okura Prestige Bangkok (2012) *The Offices at CentralWorld (2004) *Mercure Bangkok Siam *Ibis Bangkok Siam *Sofitel Bangkok Sukhumvit (2010) *Silom 64 *Novotel Bangkok on Siam Square (1994) *Banyan Tree Bangkok (Thai Wah Tower II) *Renaissance Bangkok Ratchaprasong *Grand Hyatt Erawan Bangkok *The Westin Grande Sukhumvit Bangkok *Amarin Plaza *Montien Riverside Hotel Bangkok (1989) *PS Tower (1992) *Bayer Building *Royal Orchid Sheraton Hotel & Towers *Siam Kempinski Hotel Bangkok *Sathorn City Tower (1994) *Anantara Bangkok Sathorn *JC Kevin Tower (2000) * CentralWorld (Zone Forum and Eden) * Siamkit Building * Big C Supercenter Ratchadamri (Carpark) * Asiatique the Riverfront * Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sathorn * Queen Sirikit's National Convention Center * Most of The EmDistrict Buildings ** The Emporium (1999) ** Emporium Tower (1999) ** Emporium Suites by Chatrium (1999) ** The EmSphere (under Construction) * River City * Mode Sathorn Hotel * Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Siam * Mercury Tower * The Mercury Ville * Sala@Sathorn * All Seasons Place ** CRC Tower (2002) ** M Thai Tower (1996-1998) ** Capital Tower (1996-1998) ** Conrad Bangkok * King Chulalongkorn Memorial Hospital ** Out Patient BuildingSome elevators modded into Otis elevators. ** H.M. Queen Sirikit Building * AIA Sathorn Tower (2015) * Pullman Bangkok Grande Sukhumvit (Formerly Grand Millennium Sukhumvit) * GMM Grammy Place (1998) * Nantra Sukhumvit 39 * Le Fenix Sukhumvit Bangkok * Movenpick Bangkok Sukhumvit (2015) * Citadines Sukhumvit 11 Bangkok * One Pacific Place * Two Pacific Place * Lumpini TowerModernized from Fujitec elevators. * The Sukhothai Bangkok * Metropolis Office (2015) * Courtyard by Marriott Bangkok * Mille Malle * Citadines Sukhumvit 16 Bangkok * Column Tower * Column Bangkok * Ocean Tower 1 (Except low zone elevators) * BNH Hospital (Zone A) * The Swiss Lodge Bangkok * 393 Silom Building * Fraser Suites Sukhumvit * M Tower (2016) * Arize Hotel Sukhumvit * Hilton Sukhumvit Bangkok * Natural Ville Executive Residences * Modernform Tower * Hotel Clover Asoke Bangkok * Ample Tower * Ample Plaza (SB Design Square Bangna) * Thai Life Insurance Building Bangna * Wat Dhammamongkol (Temple elevator) * Amara Bangkok * Red Planet Surawong Bangkok * Biya & Sons Building * Major Tower (2015) * Bhiraj Tower at Bitec (2016) * Mirage Sukhumvit 27 * Bangkok Mall (under construction) North Thonburi * Sena Fest * The Mall Thapra * The Paseo Park * Somdejprapinklao Hospital ** 100 Years Anniversary Building * Makro Charansanitwong South Thonburi * Victoria Gardens * Petchkasem Power Center * CentralPlaza Rama 2 (2002) (Elevators only) * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) ** Old Physics Building (1970-1980s) * Big C Supercenter Rama 2 * The Bright Rama II Central Region Samut Prakarn * Mega Bangna, Samut Prakarn * IKEA at Mega Bangna, Samut Prakarn * Novotel Bangkok Suvarnabhumi Airport, Samut Prakarn * H2DO Resort and Hotel, Samut Prakarn * Market Village Suvarnabhumi, Samut Prakarn (Main elevators) Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi * Software Park, Nonthaburi * ASTRO Condominium Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi * Impact Arena Muang Thong Thani, Nonthaburi ** Challenger Hall ** Indoor Parking 2 ** Exhibition Center (Food Atrium) * Novotel Bangkok Impact, Nonthaburi * KBTG Building, Nonthaburi * Big C Supercenter Rattanathibet, Nonthaburi * Home Pro Rattanathibet, Nonthaburi * Plus Mall Bangyai, Nonthaburi Hua Hin * Ibis Hua Hin, Prachuap Khiri Khan * Navio Hua Hin, Prachuap Khiri Khan * Amari Hua Hin Hotel, Prachuap Khiri Khan * BluPort, Prachuap Khiri Khan (2016) Pathumthani * Zpell at Future Park, Pathumthani * Bobae Tower Rangsit, Pathumthani * Tesco Lotus Thanyaburi Klong 4, Pathumthani North Region Chiangmai * Pattara Place Hotel, Chiangmai * Puri Piman Apartments, Chiangmai * Victoria Nimman Hotel, Chiangmai * Kham Mon Lanna Resort, Chiangmai * Airport Business Park, Chiangmai (Building B and C) * CentralPlaza Chiangmai Airport, Chiangmai (Scenic elevators) * Chiangmai University, Chiangmai ** Faculty of Medicine *** Sriphat Building *** Boonsom Martin Building *** Tawan Kangwanpong Building Other cities * Tesco Lotus Thathong, Phitsanulok Northeast Region Nakhon Ratchasima * The Mall Nakhon Ratchasima Extension (2016) * Big C Supercenter Korat, Nakhon Ratchasima Other cities * CentralPlaza Udonthani, Udonthani (Scenic elevators) * Akelada Hotel, Buriram East Region * The Avenue Pattaya, Chonburi * Seven Zea Chic Hotel, Pattaya, Chonburi * The Tiffany's Show Pattaya, Chonburi * Holiday Inn Pattaya, Chonburi (Executive Wing) * Ocean Marina Yacht Club, Pattaya, Chonburi South Region Phuket *Jungceylon Mall Patong, Phuket *Sino Inn Phuket, Phuket *The Beach Heights Resort, Phuket *Cape Sienna Phuket Hotel & Villas, Phuket *U Zenmaya Phuket Resort, Phuket *BluPearl, Phuket (under construction) Songkhla *Big C Extra Hatyai, Songkhla *Tesco Lotus Chana, Songkhla Other cities *Nantra Chaweng Beach, Ko Samui, Suratthani *Robinson Lifestyle Center Trang, Trang Transit stations * SRT Dark Red Line (Bang Sue Station to Rangsit Station) (under construction) United Kingdom *Heathrow Terminal 5, London (2008) *Heathrow Terminal 2, London (2014) *Heathrow Terminal 2 Carpark, London (2014) *Gatwick Airport, London (some elevators only) **Courtyard London Gatwick Airport (2014) *Queen Elizabeth II Olympic Park, London (2011) **Olympic Stadium **Lee Valley VeloPark **London Aquatics Centre *ExCeL, London (2010, Phase II) *Sheraton Park Tower Hotel, Knightsbridge, London *Heron Tower, London (2011) *Guys Hospital Tower (some have been modernized by Jacksons) *30 North Collonade, Canary Wharf, London *Excel (East) Exhibition Centre - Custom House, London *Westferry Circus, Canary Wharf, London *Premiere Inn - Westfield Stratford City, London *Intu Bromley (fmr. The Glades), Bromley, London (1991) *Bellmouth Passage Footbridge, Canary Wharf, London *The Peacocks, Woking, Surrey (1992, red car park elevators) *Olympic Park, London, (2011? 2012?) United States California *Taj Campton Place Hotel, San Fransisco *San Jose Convention Center, San Jose *Nordstrom Westfield Valley Mall, Santa Clara Hawaii *Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel, Honolulu *Hilton Grand Vacations Club, Honolulu *Hyatt Regency Waikiki, Honolulu **Diamondhead Tower **Ewa Tower *Trump International Tower, Honolulu *Marriott Waikiki, Honolulu *Wyndham Waikiki, Honolulu *Wal-Mart Honolulu New York *Westchester Marriott, Tarrytown *Milford Plaza, New York City *Marriott Marquis, New York City (2005) *1211 Avenue of the Americas, New York City *Rochester General Hospital, Rochester *Palmer Square Parking Deck, New Rochelle Texas *712 Main St in Houston (modernization) *Hyatt Regency, Houston *Hilton Americas, Houston *Rice Lofts, Houston *Westin Oaks Hotel, Houston *Gateway Shopping Center, Austin *Hilton Palacio Del Rio Hotel, San Antonio, TX *Skeeters Stadium, Sugar Land Others *JW Marriott, Washington DCFormerly Schindler Haughton elevators. *Capitol Bank Plaza, Charlotte, NC (2011)These buildings have PORT elevators. *Georgia Pacific Tower, Atlanta, GA *IKEA Bloomington, MN *The Market Square Walkway, Roanoke, VA *Hilton Ballpark East Tower, St. Louis, MO *Nobu Hotel at Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, NV *Atlantis Hotel & Casino, Reno, NV *Bank of America Plaza, Ft. Lauderdale, FL *Legoland Hotel, Winter Haven, FL (2015) Other countries *Scotia Plaza, Toronto, ON, Canada (double deck elevators) *Telecommunication Tower, Frankfurt, Germany *KölnTringle, Cologne, Germany (2005) *Berlin Tegel Airport, Berlin, Germany (1978, modernized in 1998) *Atomium, Brussels, Belgium *Burgenstock (Hammetschwand Lift), Switzerland (1900s) *Schindler Group Headquarter, Ebikon, Switzerland *Milan Malpensa Airport, Milan, Italy *Gateway Mall Araneta Center, Quezon City *Landmark Supermart and Department Store TriNoMa, Quezon City (Elevators only) *Yanggakdo International Hotel, Pyongyang, North Korea (1995, some have been modernized into Otis)Yanggakdo Hotel Pyongyang, North Korea (DPRK) - More than a Review *Damascus Airport, Damascus, Syria (2005) *Sham shopping center, Damascus, Syria (2007) *Clover Hotel City Center, Yangon, Myanmar Notes Schindler